


Ride It

by Tabbynerdicat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Chase, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Septiplier, Protected Sex, Riding, Rimming, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: After sending a freshly educated Anti on his way, Bing and Chase decide to put a use to their excess condoms while playing an old classic in the background.*Accompaniment to EGO-typical 3





	Ride It

"Want me to play any sexy music this time?"

Chase was straddling Bing's lap, knees planted either side of the android's hips as they sat together at the edge of the bed, the mattress creaking ever so slightly beneath them.

"Fuck yes," Chase breathed in response, pushing them both down into the sheets and pressing his lips fiercely to Bing's own, grinding against him for good measure- and though Bing's body didn't technically work the same way as his boyfriend's did, he was still able to feel pleasure when Chase touched him most of the time. It usually just involved him discreetly turning up his skin sensitivity when they were doing something like this.

Chase's lips ghosted the lobes of his ears as he smirked against Bing's jaw, mouthing teasingly at the synthetic flesh in ways that drove Bing more than a little crazy with desire. "I love hearing it stutter and crackle when you're close, baby..."

Bing let Chase kiss down his neck, pushing his shirt up from his waist and tugging the sleeveless jacket he wore from his shoulders. He sorted mindlessly through a playlist of sensual songs he'd found on YouTube, far too focused on how Chase's fingertips were gliding along his body to make a conscious decision right now. He faintly recognised the music that started to play, but didn't give it much thought as Chase pulled his shirt over his head, diving in for another kiss as he fiddled with Bing's zipper.

_'I'm just a bachelor,_   
_I'm looking for a partner,_   
_Someone who knows how to ride,_   
_Without even falling off...'_

"This song was playing the night I met Stacy, you know?" Chase uttered lowly, but he didn't seem all too upset by the memory of her today. Bing was about to question why- but then suddenly, Chase had his hand around Bing's new dick, gliding his tongue teasingly along the shaft. Damn... he was already lagging a little behind. This happened occasionally when he was overloaded- he'd slow down, tune out, not even noticing he'd done it until a few moments later when he was shirtless and heated, Chase taking control while he was out of commission.

Chase had tugged Bing's jeans halfway down his thighs, fingers running across his stomach and his groin, teasing up and down the simulated skin. He smirked when he realised that Bing was caught up to speed again- and Bing let out a needy groan as Chase mouthed teasingly at Bing's dick, taunting him with the idea of pleasure.

Although this wasn't the same feeling a blowjob would usually give someone, it was dizzying nonetheless- and Bing heard the music warp slightly out of tune for a moment as he adjusted his sensitivity again. He always had to fine tune it at some point, anyway.

"Y-yeah?" Bing stuttered through the lag, threading his fingers through Chase's hair as the younger man wrapped his lips around the tip of the silicone penis, flicking his tongue on what would have been Bing's slit, and working the rest of the length with his hand. The tips about foreplay he'd given to Anti earlier hadn't come from nowhere- and even though Bing's dick was hardly more than a dildo to either of them, Chase still found pleasure in treating it as if it was the real thing.

Heck, Bing found pleasure in it too. It was just... less intense pleasure. Really, he had the same receptors all over, and what Chase was doing now felt just the same as a messy, passionate kiss- but Bing wasn't complaining. Just the thought of being with Chase like this again was getting his core all heated, so he turned on his internal fan just in case. He didn't want to short circuit or overload completely quite yet.

_'If you're horny, let's do it,_   
_Ride it, my pony,_   
_My saddle's waiting,_   
_Come and jump on it...'_

"Bet you can guess what we did afterwards, hm..."

"You fucked, right?" Bing mused, brushing the blue dildo he'd summoned earlier aside. They didn't really have much use for it, after all- Chase had Bing's own dick to work with, and Bing himself was incapable of using one how it was supposed to function.

Mark may have indirectly given him a penis, but he hadn't exactly given him an ass to go with it.

Chase grinned, leaning up and kissing Bing sweetly, pumping the robot's still flaccid cock between their bodies as the embrace deepened. Bing could choose when to make it hard- it was a liberty most didn't have, and it certainly came in handy the last couple days where Chase had gone out of his way to tease him. And when he did make it hard, it had a timer. He usually waited for Chase's input before deciding how long to set it for- the entire process of having an orgasm wiped him out, so they had to make every second of the fake erection count, not knowing when Bing would be ready to go again.

Something told Bing that tonight may be a little longer than their previous rounds, however. Perhaps it was the way Chase's eyes were lidded seductively, or how slow and careful he was being- when Chase wanted it quick, he'd usually be hasty with his actions. But tonight, he was taking his own sweet time to touch and tease everywhere those warm fingers could reach.

"She rode me," Chase elaborated- but with the context of the song, Bing could have figured that on his own. "Like a fuckin cowgirl... felt amazing. She knew all the right ways to move, and... ha, well..."

Chase chuckled softly, bringing both of his hands up to snake around Bing's waist, brushing his fingers against the uneven panels that were present on his back fondly. Bing reached up to brush some hair out of his face, and the song continued to play on- only stuttering a little in time with Bing's simulated heartbeat.

_'You and your body,_   
_Every single portio-ion,_   
_Send chills up and down your spine,_   
_Juices flowing down you-your thigh...'_

"Maybe you'll find out tonight," Chase smirked. "Can I ride you, Bing?"

"Sure," Bing gasped, feeling the joints in his legs start to lock up at the first signs of overload. He fought down the warnings, knowing that it was never too bad unless he caught on fire. He'd been intimate enough times with Chase to know that the first twelve or so warnings were nothing to be concerned about- just his body's response to heating up a little, or receiving too much data at once. "I-I've never been..."

"I've never ridden someone before either," Chase confided, soothing some of Bing's worries. "I've just... experienced it from the giver's perspective, and I'm curious to see if she was overdoing all those moans for my benefit when we tried it,"

"Did she usually fake it?" Bing asked softly.

Chase shook his head. "Nah- once or twice maybe, but even if I came before her I always helped finished the job. It's just... hm, she was so loud, and hot, and  _tight_... goddamn, I want to fuck you until you're screaming for me, baby..."

Perhaps it should have bothered Bing that Chase spoke so highly of his ex- but strangely, he didn't feel threatened at all. He knew that Chase was an honest man- he never lied unless he had to, he was always very open about his opinions and  _very_  determined to get his point across, unafraid of abandoning his filter. And Bing wouldn't ask him to lie about his time with Stacy.

She had, after all, been the love of his life once. Of course their sex had been great- Bing would likely be offended if Chase felt the need to downplay it for the sake of their relationship. He wasn't really the jealous type, anyway.

Though as if to compensate, Chase made sure to let Bing know just how crazy the android drove him every day. He didn't talk about Stacy often- he wasn't so hung up in the past anymore, instead focusing on a future with Bing- and Bing's name was always on the tip of his lips. Compliments, praise, queries and conversations, all shared with him and with nobody else.

Maybe one day, he could be as good for Chase as Stacy had been. Maybe, he was already there.

"H-how long do you think we should...?" Bing asked, the music seeming to speed up a little as Chase ground slowly into him again.

_'Lurk all over and through you baby,_   
_Until we reach the stream,_   
_You'll be on my jockey team,'_

"Hmm," Chase pondered. "Make it... make it an hour. And keep that song on repeat... I want to make some new memories tonight,"

Bing's simulated breath hitched in his throat.

"But don't start it yet!" Chase continued hastily. "I mean... I want you to go hard in my mouth again, that's really hot... and let me strip first,"

Bing laughed under his breath, his voice only crackling a little- it was nothing like the first time they'd had sex. He'd been so nervous just last week, glitching all over the place, bass boosting the music until it was accidental earrape as he took Chase from behind- though the other ego didn't mind it. It seemed to be a turn-on for him- one that Bing had made a note of as soon as he'd picked up on it.

But this time, though he was still nervous- he wasn't as scared as he used to be. Back then, he'd never heard of a robot and a human having sex before, and didn't know if something could go horribly wrong- but they'd done it a few times now. They still didn't know if Bing's ejaculate was suitable for human insides so they always used a condom while experimenting- but Bing hoped they'd eventually find out if it was safe. He wanted Chase to feel him,  _really_  feel him. Even if he was only made of plastic.

The song looped again as Chase shimmied down his jeans, shrugging away his shirt and kicking off his shoes and socks. He pedaled his feet slightly as he did so, showing off his ass to Bing, and-  _damn_ , that was an ass... Bing saved a few pictures for later on, so they could look back on this and... probably get horny all over again, if he was honest. He'd have to organise his 'Chase' folder to have a separate section for nudes- he probably had over 400 saved at this point.

_'Gotta be compatible,_   
_Takes me to my limits,_   
_Girl when I break you off,_   
_I promise you won't wanna get off,'_

"I think you might be a voyeur," Chase chuckled, climbing back onto the bed and tugging Bing's trousers the rest of the way down. Now, they were both completely bare- just how Chase liked them. What was the point in clothes here, anyway? It wasn't like there was weather to be protected from- not at this time of year, at least.

"Yeah?" Bing responded, the loss of fabric having left him a little overheated. He couldn't really control what his body defined as pleasure, and even taking those off had brought him a burst of arousal.

But he was waiting for Chase to be ready to set the timer. And from how the other man smirked, mouthing gently along Bing's cock, he could tell it wouldn't be long now.

"Mhm," Chase agreed. "But that's okay. I think I'm an exhibitionist,"

Bing let out a short bark of laughter, unintentionally bucking his hips and forcing his soft dick just a little further into his boyfriend's mouth. Chase only grinned around it.

"Come on, start the timer, baby... get hard for me..."

Bing started the clock.

It was a strange sight indeed. The first time he'd ever activated it, it had almost resembled an inflating bouncy castle filling with air. It grew longer, a little thicker, standing on its own like a normal erect penis- but the motion was a little too smooth for his comfort at first. Chase, of course, didn't mind.

He didn't seem to mind a lot of things, really. Not when it came to Bing.

Now, the plastic extension was filling Chase's mouth- parting his lips, gagging him slightly as it reached the back of his mouth, stopping just short of seven inches- they'd measured it. Bing didn't know if that size correlated to Mark's, or if it was some kind of calculated average- but it made Chase happy, so he guessed he wouldn't question it.

Chase pulled off it, swirling his tongue thoughtfully around the tip as he eyed Bing mischievously.

_'If you're horny, let's do it,_   
_Ride it, my pony_   
_My saddle's waiting,_   
_Come and jump on it,'_

"Can you pass me a glow-in-the-dark one?" Chase asked, gesturing to the pile of condoms that still lay on the bed. "Assuming you made some of those, but... of course you did, you're  _you_."

Bing flushed, but he tossed Chase a glow-in-the-dark condom packet anyway- he was a sucker for Star Wars references, and the last time they'd used one of these it had turned into a mess of lightsaber euphemisms. But hey, Chase had still gotten off though- and Bing had obviously set his timer, working with what they had until the end. His memories were only serving to make him more flushed as Chase spread on the condom, smoothing it out and taking Bing's covered cock between his lips once more.

"Lube me," Chase requested, catching the bottle as Bing rolled it to him and squirting some of the cool fluid onto his fingers, rubbing them together.

"You sure you don't want me to help?" Bing asked, watching as Chase reached behind to finger himself open. He still had his lips around the tip of Bing's dick, mouthing lazily at the sides as he moaned softly, clearly enjoying the sensation of being stretched.

"Mh... we could 69 it, if you're up to it," Chase suggested.

"Hell yes I'm up to it," Bing agreed, shifting his body so that he was lying in the middle of the bed, letting Chase turn and crawl over him until his hips were hovering just above Bing's face. He removed his sunglasses, running his fingers experimentally over Chase's thighs and enjoying the rippling of the skin beneath them. Chase moaned heavily around his cock.

"You teasing little shit..."

Bing smirked. He knew Chase loved him.

_'Sitting here flossing,_   
_Peeping your steelo,_   
_Just once if I have the chance,_   
_The things I will do to you...'_

He forcefully brought Chase's hips down, startling a yelp from the younger ego before dipping his tongue gently into the crevice between his cheeks. He could feel Chase's already hard dick leaking slowly onto his chest as he spread the muscle, pressing at Chase's hole with his tongue and tasting him.

He tasted... like the lube they were using. That shouldn't really have been a surprise- but it was perhaps a little gross- and he resolved to make sure that Chase had a thorough cleaning later.

"We're showering after this," Bing muttered, and Chase made a muffled noise of agreement- he was halfway down Bing's shaft now, struggling only a little, and his ass clenched when Bing landed an experimental slap to it. It was hardly a punishment, and Chase rather liked being handled like this- though Bing definitely had to ease into the roughness of it all. As evidenced by how Google had ended up after the battle, it was clear that Bing didn't really know his own strength just yet, and he'd never forgive himself if he managed to hurt Chase...

" _Shit_ , baby, do that again..."

"No," Bing denied, though his core thrummed with affection for his lover. "You don't get to decide when you get spanked, Chase, that makes it less effective,"

Chase whined softly, quivering above him. "Please?"

In an act of pity, Bing let his palm crash down again onto Chase's ass, the force sending little tremors across Chase's skin as he let out another cry of pleasure.

"Oh  _fuck_  yes, baby..."

"You swear more than an amateur pornstar getting their ass wrecked by Alex Mecum," Bing chuckled, pinching a little at Chase's thighs as the other ego attempted to take another inch into his mouth.

Chase pulled off again with a cocky smirk, working what his lips couldn't reach with his hand. "You watch a lot of twinks getting fucked by Alex Mecum, huh?"

"You dweeb, we watched that one together," Bing snorted.

Chase let out a little laugh. "You're right there... mmh, this is hotter, though. Ahh...  _fuck_ , if I'm not sitting on this thing in the next minute I might actually scream,"

"I like hearing you scream," Bing taunted.

Chase snorted. "You're a right sadistic fuck, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Bing smirked, pressing two lube covered fingers into the soft pink flesh of Chase's hole, feeling the other ego clench around him. This was easy work- Chase had plenty of experience in knowing just when to loosen up, just when to tighten his muscles around Bing's fingers and get them both gasping. Chase wasn't troubled by a little less prep than usual- he liked it rough. He liked it  _dangerous_.

Bing continued to kiss at the skin above Chase's hole, fucking into him slowly with his fingers as he added another. And all the while, Chase kept up his pants and groans, his pleas as he begged Bing to go deeper, swears pouring from his lips like water from a leaking faucet.

" _Shit_ , Bing, like that... like... oh,  _fuck_ , baby  _yes_..."

"I'm starting to think Stacy was justified in her noises," Bing chuckled softly, withdrawing his fingers and pinching once more at those milky thighs, watching them tense and shudder as Chase moved again to straddle the android's hips.

"I could be louder," Chase stated, swinging one leg over so that he was sitting atop Bing's crotch and moving his bare hips experimentally against the older ego's cock. "Mh, I need it..."

"Nobody's stopping you," Bing teased, and Chase flushed a little as he lifted his lower body.

"I know, I know... I just like to beg for things I already have. Shows my dedication, or something,"

"You drama queen," Bing snorted, grasping his dick and guiding Chase slowly so that he was aligned above him. He began to sink down, carefully as always- and he made it most of the way before letting out a strained, haggard breath.

"Too much?" Bing asked, ready to pull out if Chase wasn't ready. But the other ego shook his head.

"You're just not... fucking...  _small_ , Bing." Chase panted, sinking the rest of the way down until his hips met Bing's own. "Oh  _fuck_ , that hits... fuckin'  _everywhere_... shit, baby, how long do we have left?"

"53 minutes and 21 seconds," Bing gulped, turning his sensitivity up a little as he was hit with a wave of pleasure. It seemed that Chase's actions were taking a while to load up in his system- and he swore he could see stars at the sensation of being buried so deep inside his lover. The pressure around his cock, on top of his body- it was heavy, and hot, and he loved that.

He moved a little, but Chase clenched around him, his hands reaching to pin Bing's wrists to his sides.

"No, you don't do the work here- you lie there and let me fuck you until you cum for me,"

Bing let out a disappointed sigh. "Okay... but I really wanted to touch you,"

"I don't think we could be  _more_ touching right now, Bing," Chase laughed, though he cut himself off with a moan as he shifted his hips against Bing's. "Wish I could show you how this feels, baby... crank the music up, like we're trying to hide behind it..."

Bing complied.

_'If we're gonna get nasty baby,_   
_First we'll show and tell,_   
_Till I reach your ponytail...'_

It was fizzing a little, like a radio that wasn't set at quite the right frequency- and the volume was hardly constant. It was fluctuating from moderate to loud, and Bing's body had started to pulse softly with the intensity of the sound.

Chase didn't bother to fight back his moan when Bing started to vibrate inside of him, a pleasant stirring sensation against his inner walls that left him panting for more, rocking his hips again. It wasn't as intense as a regular vibrator was- but damned if it wasn't a welcome addition to the pleasure he was already feeling from being full.

He ground forward slowly.

" _God_... how the fuck did she do this without falling apart?" Chase gasped as Bing's hands moved to his hips, unable to force himself to lie there and do nothing. But... well, Chase had known it was going to happen eventually. What he hadn't anticipated was that this position was damn near perfect for hitting his prostate every time he moved, and he already felt ridiculously close to releasing all over Bing's front.

 _Huh, that'd be really hot..._ He'd never done that before.

Well, it wasn't as though he was realistically going to last the whole hour- he just didn't plan on only lasting a few minutes at a time throughout it.

"You're just sensitive," Bing teased, running his fingers along Chase's sides as his little bounces and movements grew harsher against Bing's hips.

"Fuck yes I am," Chase agreed, leaning forward and giving a cry of... something. Akin to pain, but the look of bliss on his face told Bing that he liked it.

"Are you okay?" Bing asked between verses, turning down the music a little to hear Chase's voice more clearly.

 _'If you're horny, let's do it,_  
Ride it, my pony,  
My saddle's waiting,  
Come and jump on it,'

"Stung a little, but... oh,  _shit_... I take it back, you can move again,"

Bing let out a little laugh at Chase's indecisiveness, rolling his hips and watching him fall slack with pleasure, holding on to his boyfriend's waist as if he'd be thrown off if he wasn't careful. Bing wasn't moving that much- but he gripped Chase's hips reassuringly, keeping him rooted in place as he rolled his hips again, then again... Chase was practically shuddering now.

"Bing, baby I... I'm gettin' close,"

"Do you want to stop?" Bing asked, already knowing the answer deep down. But consent was always important.

"No,  _fuck no_ , I love this..." Chase breathed, rocking back onto Bing's movements so that they were moving in sync. Slow, passionate, and absolutely fucking amazing.

"Okay," Bing smirked, lacing their free fingers together as he kept up his pace. "Warn me, so I can capture it,"

"You pervert," Chase snorted, starting to sweat a little at the heat, "just take a video..."

"If you insist," Bing laughed softly, still just reeling from the fact that Chase was okay with this- with  _all_  of this. The pictures, the sex, the relationship they had... yeah, Bing had it pretty well made. He wouldn't trade his current life for anything.

"Rolling in three..."

When Bing's camera beeped to signify recording, Chase let out the most over-the-top pornstar moan he could manage, cutting himself off with laughter at Bing's incredulous expression. He seemed to have hit a lag spike, moving ever so slowly forward, until he slammed up without warning, sending tingles through Chase's body as he yelped a little at the sudden intrusion.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" Bing whispered, knowing that he couldn't control the extremity of his lag spikes. When they hit him normally, he'd slow down for a few moments and then the rest of his actions would be fast-paced until he caught up to speed again. Once, he'd managed to accidentally punch Google in the side (he hadn't been pleased) and another he'd walked right into Marvin (Yan was disappointed to find that Bing didn't bleed red). It had gotten a little better since his upgrade, but in this state of overload it was as if nothing had changed.

"No, no, I'm fine," Chase grunted. "Just wasn't expecting it, it's fine..."

Bing still felt a little guilty- it had obviously been at least a little painful, but he supposed Chase was always a little into that. Whatever it was seemed to have faded, and now Chase was smiling breathlessly again, rocking back and fucking him nice and slow...

"Turn the music up, baby," Chase urged, shifting his own hips as Bing was still lagging a little behind. "So the camera can hear it,"

_'Just o-once if I have the chance,  
The things I will dooOO- to you-u...'_

"Perfect," Chase breathed, bouncing a little faster on Bing's cock as he kept his eyes trained on his lover's, not holding anything back for the sake of the camera. "I love you so much, baby, you're so f-fucking amazing..."

"Mhm..."

A few minutes passed before Chase let out a muffled gasp, clenching suddenly around Bing's dick as he felt himself spilling all over his boyfriend's stomach, threads of white beading along the simulated skin and sticking in place. Bing smirked up at him as his eyes flashed green, ending his recording and reaching out to move some stray locks of hair from Chase's forehead.

"That was really hot," Bing smiled, letting Chase dip down to kiss him sweetly on his lips, making even more of a mess of the cum on his chest- but they'd have to wash up later anyway. Chase was a little out of breath, panting between the sloppy kisses, breathing in the scent of Bing's fizzling wires. He smelled a little like a burned out iPhone charger- but Chase didn't mind the acrid tingling in his nose. All the while, he made sure to keep Bing steady inside him, not wanting to end this embrace quite yet.

"Don't pull out, baby, just sit there..." Chase murmured, nipping and denting at the skin beneath Bing's ear. "Let me warm you until I'm ready for more,"

"You're the only guy I know who can manage to be so demanding while also not being a total jerk about it," Bing mused, shifting his legs and bending his knees to easily accommodate Chase's request. He turned his sensitivity right down now that he was being touched all over, not wanting to fry completely- he was already on his fifth warning message, and he was starting to breach his optimum temperature range.

But Chase lying on his front was helping that- by absorbing his excess heat, Chase was definitely relieving Bing of some stress that came with managing his strange robot body.

Chase smirked at the statement. "I'm special like that, aren't I?"

"You're special in most ways," Bing chuckled. "And I mean that in every possible interpretation,"

"Hey!" Chase interrupted, a smile still wide on his face as he dissolved into tiny chuckles. "Pfft... ha, man... I haven't come untouched in years, baby, that was all you..."

"All me?" Bing repeated, glad for the chance to calm himself down. He wasn't lagging anymore- and the music had returned to a steady state, still playing moderately loud. He wasn't vibrating with the intensity of it all anymore, either.

_'Someone who knows how to ride,  
Without even falling off...'_

"All you," Chase agreed, shifting his hips a little and biting his lip, bliss overcoming his features. "Is it... is it weird that I like keeping things in me afterwards, you think?"

"No," Bing sighed. "You like being stretched- it's not a rare thing. That's why plugs exist,"

"Mhm..." Chase nodded. " _Shit_... I'm still so fucking turned on by this. By you... I'll get back up in a bit, but... damn, that was a workout,"

"Your muscles were pulsing," Bing noted, recalling one of his saved pictures, core thrumming just a little harder at the sight of those flexing thigh muscles planted on either side of him. Most of these were blurry- but he'd sort through them later. He didn't want to miss a moment with Chase right now.

"How's the time?" Chase breathed. Bing's eyes flashed green.

"We have 38 minutes and seven seconds remaining," he muttered. "That enough?"

"It's plenty, babe, it's plenty..." Chase hummed, lying there in his own filth and enjoying their close proximity. "Think I like being your cockwarmer, letting you in like this, but... but not actually moving. Fills me up and makes me hot all over, baby... you drive me crazy, Bing, you really do,"

This time, it was Bing's turn to blush and laugh at the compliment, his core starting to heat up again as Chase pulled himself into a sitting position. He tugged Bing up to join him, kissing him again- letting his weary fingers trail along the seams on his back once more. Bing melted into the embrace, balancing himself on his hips so that Chase still had somewhat of a flat surface- all the while remaining buried deep inside him. The kiss deepened.

A tug of black hair, a smack of the lips- Bing's hands pinched and pressed at the skin of Chase's ass, eliciting sultry moans and a cry of  _'fuck'_  from the light-haired man's mouth, broken breaths that shuddered as they found their hips moving softly in time once more.

"You ready for another go?" Bing mumbled. Chase nodded his agreement.

"Mmh, fuck,  _please_..."

"Okay... do you want me to lie down again?"

Chase snorted softly into Bing's shoulder as he found himself sinking down again onto Bing's cock, lifting only a little in between thrusts. "We can stay like this if it's okay... I like bein' close to you,"

"I like being close to you, too," Bing chuckled, letting Chase dive in for another kiss.

Usually, he'd have cum by now- they'd never had more than half an hour together like this before, though Bing knew he could get used to the feeling. The lack of a rush, the simplicity of it all- the ability to think out their decisions in between switching positions like that, instead of just doing it without speaking to each other. It wasn't always practical, it was definitely only a sometimes food, but...  _wow_ , this was great.

And Chase seemed to agree. He was sitting in Bing's lap now, letting the android do all the work as he rolled his hips again in the motion that drove his lover mad. He was a little exhausted from his last orgasm, but he'd probably be back to his old demanding self in another few minutes- until then, Bing was happy to carry him along.

 _'Ride it, my pony,_  
My saddle's waiting,  
Come and jump on it...'

"I'll have this stuck in my head for actual weeks..." Chase smirked lazily against Bing's shoulder where he'd come to rest.

"Is that bad?" Bing muttered in response, knowing he could always change the song if it was dragging on too much. But Chase laughed at that, so he decided it should probably stay- and the other ego straightened his back to meet his eyes.

"Nah... means that whenever I think of it, I can remember how fucking great this sex was, and look forward to doing it again with you,"

"I guess that's true," Bing smiled fondly. Chase was so sweet when he wanted to be... and while he was getting fucked through his second round, evidently.

"Faster," Chase mumbled, grinding feebly into the android to convey his need for it. "Just a little faster, baby, I'm gonna... again..."

"So soon?" Bing teased softly, knowing Chase wouldn't take any offense.

"Could you blame me?" Chase chuckled breathlessly, cupping Bing's cheek with his free hand while the other held onto his waist. "I have the hottest robot in the Void as my boyfriend, and he is  _excellent_  at what he does,"

Bing's simulated heart skipped a beat, his core starting to feel like a tight pain in his chest- and it was sending shivers all through his endoskeleton. Every part of him was thrumming with energy, warming him with Chase's outpouring of love- there was never time for this when they were having fast sex. This- it was almost like they'd brought the pillowtalk right into the round with them.

Well, in a way, Bing supposed they had.

Chase's harsh groan brought him back to reality as his hands snapped to Chase's waist again, holding him in place as he shuddered out another orgasm. This time, it was dry- they clearly hadn't given his body enough time to cope with the pleasure in between rounds tonight.

"Was that good?" Bing asked, tenderly drawing Chase a little closer and hugging him around his middle. Chase laughed tiredly, shooting Bing a thumbs up as their rocking slowed to a halt.

"'Mazing, baby," Chase smiled. "Time?"

"Twenty-four minutes on the dot," Bing answered. "But don't burn yourself out... let's just sit here a while,"

"'M gonna need more lube, anyway," Chase agreed with a little sigh, slowly pulling himself off of Bing and rolling to one side. He seemed a little too exhausted to even move, so Bing entwined their hands, pulling him into his side so that their bodies were still touching.

Chase suddenly started to laugh softly, trailing a hand feebly to Bing's groin and gesturing to the shaft of his erect silicone cock.

"Forgot we used that condom..." Chase snorted, and Bing let out a little chuckle at his partner's antics.

"We should change it," Bing suggested. "If we're going to lie like this a little longer, anyway... not like we don't have enough here,"

"True," Chase muttered sleepily. "Damn... wasn't expecting to be this tired so early,"

"I'll do the work next time," Bing offered- though it sounded like more of an order than a suggestion. "You just lay there and tell me when,"

Chase smiled against Bing's shoulder, turning on his side and laying an arm across his chest. "Thank you," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Bing's neck. "Love you,"

Bing's core let out a little crackle and hum as he trailed his fingers fondly through Chase's hair. "Love you too,"

"Play me the video," Chase urged, tapping his fingers idly on Bing's chest. "I wanna see..."

Bing obliged. He projected it onto the ceiling, making sure to turn down the volume a little as the music faded out in favour of playing the clip they'd recorded. And then, it was showing- Chase was sitting there, riding Bing's cock as he pinned the android's wrists to his sides, looking straight at the camera and moaning like it was his only purpose in life.

     

Chase snorted as he watched himself edging ever closer to his breaking point. He didn't often film himself before Bing came around- but he had always liked being watched. In the early days of their relationship, before they were married- Stacy had used to bring some of her guy friends around to watch them screw, and  _fuck_ , Chase loved the attention... and the fact that Stacy didn't mind it either had been amazing at the time. She'd always been very open to his bisexuality- they'd even had a threesome once, before they let the bounds of monogamy take over their lives.

And even as an ego he'd always loved it when Bing took pictures of him- posing for them when he could. After becoming an official couple, he'd even had a few nude photoshoots- Bing seemed like he couldn't get enough of Chase's body, and Chase loved that feeling. He really felt like he was something to marvel at when Bing did things like this.

The video glitched and buffered- and that must have been when Bing had his lag spike. Chase winced at the obvious look of pain that ghosted his features on film- it hadn't hurt that much while it was happening, but if this was how Bing saw the situation... no wonder he'd panicked.

Chase's fingers laced themselves in Bing's, squeezing softly. Really, Chase had forgotten all about it until he was reminded again.

"Sorry," Bing muttered again. "I really- I need to watch myself more-"

"It's fine," Chase insisted. "It didn't even hurt, baby..."

"Yes it did," Bing frowned. "Don't lie, please,"

Chase swallowed. "Well... okay yeah, I guess it hurt a little, but- I've done worse just stubbing a toe before, it's nothing to worry about,"

Bing still seemed troubled. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Chase affirmed. "I loved it, I don't want one thing to ruin how good the rest of it felt for us..."

Bing sighed in relief, ruffling Chase's hair with a fond smile. The recording ended in just under four minutes, with Chase smiling as he looked lovingly into Bing's optics, the rocking coming to a soft halt.

"Time?" Chase murmured, unsure of just how long they'd been lying there staring at the blank ceiling.

Bing jolted a little in alarm. "Shit, sorry... we have thirteen minutes left,"

Chase made a muffled noise of acknowledgement, snuggling closer into Bing's embrace as he peppered little kisses along his boyfriend's shoulder, and down his arm. "Plenty time... alright, come here..."

Chase beckoned Bing to sit up, inching over so that he took the android's previous position, lying along the middle of the bed. Bing gently parted Chase's knees, drawing him closer until their hips were touching, his hands roaming gently along Chase's flushed figure. Chase fumbled around for another condom, tearing away the packaging and rolling it swiftly on, as if it was almost second nature to him by now.

"I'll do it," Bing insisted, swatting Chase's hand away as he reached for their lube. "You don't do the work here. You lie there and let me fuck you until you cum for me,"

"You damn parrot," Chase teased, but he complied with Bing's request anyway. He forced his muscles to relax as his lover pulled him closer, pressing two fingers deep inside again without even flinching.

" _Mmh_ ," Chase moaned aloud, resisting the urge to roll his hips as he met Bing's gaze with a determined smirk. "Bet I can last longer without moving than you did..."

"You're on," Bing chuckled, pressing another finger in to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Chase by stretching him too far- but he seemed fine, all things considered. He lathered up his dick with extra lube, teasing it against Chase's cheeks for a moment and eliciting a whine from the other ego.

"Not fair... you cheater," Chase groaned, shuddering in his effort to remain still. Bing admired his dedication- but he loved to watch how Chase came undone even more. He'd already had two orgasms, and just imagining how soft and sleepy his boyfriend would be after the third was driving Bing mad with anticipation. He loved to cuddle up with Chase after sex- heck, he was always down for cuddles regardless of the activity that preceded them. But they were especially sweet and comfortable after a nice round of lovemaking, even back when only Chase had been able to orgasm.

Chase let out another, desperate noise of indignation. "Bing..."

He pushed in without warning- not hard enough for it to hurt, but Chase definitely hadn't been expecting it. His muscles clenched around Bing as he hissed a series of curses, clenching his fists in the sheets. Then, Bing started to roll forward.

 _"Oh-h fuck_ ," Chase mumbled, losing himself in the pleasure as Bing's thrusts grew deeper, the bed creaking under their weight. "Shit...  _yeah, baby_ , just like that..."

"Overload imminent," Bing muttered to himself, his fingers pressing just a little more into the soft flesh of Chase's waist as he kept a secure grip on his lover. "Parasympathetic system compromised- all internal processes on standby,"

"Time?" Chase gasped between his noises of pleasure, jolting a little as Bing hit another lag spike. But this time around Chase's body was a lot more ready to accommodate the force, and he let out a long moan of contentedness, bucking his hips instinctively against Bing's own. That bet be damned- he wasn't going to resist this opportunity to feel so good...

"Six minutes and thirty-two seconds remaining," Bing uttered, his voice buffering as he spoke, his lag causing his appearance to flicker slightly. But Chase was too far gone to really notice it as he drew Bing closer, wrapping his arms around the android's torso, whispering in his ear.

"I love you," Chase managed, panting a little at the intense heat coming from Bing alone. "I love you so  _much_ , Bing, you're really _f-fucking_  amazing..."

Bing didn't respond at first, still moving fluidly against Chase as he hit another spike- and Chase wasn't going to last if this kept up. The lag spikes at the end were always what drove him over the edge when he was having sex with Bing- and the room was so hot and heavy, the sheets tangled and sticky with excess lube and cum, smearing against Chase's body as Bing fucked him into the mattress... It was hard not to be aroused.

After another few moments, Bing's thrusts slowed briefly. He chuckled lowly, fondly, looking into Chase's eyes as he spoke- "I l-love you too,"

"You're a bit behind," Chase warned, brushing his hand against Bing's forehead. He was hot- and not just in the attractive way. "I don't want you to... short circuit or anything- do you need to stop?"

Chase couldn't tell if Bing was still lagging or if he was ignoring him- it wouldn't be the first time Bing let a real problem sit idle just so he could spend time with Chase, unfortunately. It was a habit that Chase was trying to curb- but thankfully, half a minute later, Bing let out a small sigh in response.

"I don't need to stop," he murmured, his rhythm slowing just a little as their hips rocked together in time. "I'm fi-ine,"

"You sound like Google," Chase sighed in return, knowing that if it was as bad as he'd first feared, Bing would probably have had the sense to stop. "You're not fine, baby, and that's okay,"

Bing shook his head defiantly. "It's noth-nothing Chase,"

Chase raised an eyebrow. Their rhythmic rocking had come to a stop, their hips still touching, Bing's simulated breath hitching and releasing as though he was nervous. Chase pouted, pulling Bing down so that they were chest to chest, not even minding that Bing was slipping from inside him.

"Limits are real," Chase frowned, brushing some of Bing's hair aside and cupping his cheek softly. "I don't want you lying about them, to me or to yourself. It's dangerous to ignore it when your body says you've had enough,"

Bing sighed heavily. "Chase, I-"

"Lay with me," Chase interrupted, trailing his hands from Bing's back to his hips, consciously aware that Bing was more tense than he was letting on. "Just relax and enjoy the company, baby, take a little break..."

"B-but we only have a minute and twenty seconds left-"

"Then we'll take a long break," Chase assured. "You're overheating, Bing, I don't want you to blow up because of my unrealistic expectations... next time, we'll set the timer for half an hour. I... don't want to lose you, baby..."

"I'm right here," Bing protested.

Chase smiled softly, leaning up to give his lover a short kiss on the lips. "You're here because I know your limits, Bing, you'd be in pieces if we kept going."

"No, I-"

"Bing," Chase interrupted, a little more firmly. "Stop beating yourself up about this, please- we experimented, and we bit off more than we could chew, that's all... I won't think any less of you because we had to stop early. I'd rather come out of this with a living boyfriend instead of a dead one... besides, we still don't know what happens when you overload like that. You could have hurt me, and then you'd hate yourself even more- wouldn't you?"

Bing nodded reluctantly. "Y-yeah, I... I'm sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Chase finalised.

Bing smiled briefly, before his eyes flashed green. He let out a gasp, his grip tightening on Chase's hips as he struggled to speak.

"Twenty seconds," he swallowed.

"Let's do it together," Chase prompted, wrapping his hand gently around Bing's cock as it started to pulse rhythmically. Bing took Chase's in turn, pumping his fist along the shaft as the timer ticked down, feeling himself growing closer and closer to his artificial orgasm.

"Ready?" Chase whispered, thumbing over Bing's tip. The android nodded.

"Four... three... two..."

There was an audible sound that resembled metal crunching as Chase felt the condom fill with fluid, Bing's form shuddering and stuttering above him as he rocked out the last of his pent-up arousal. Chase released a few moments afterwards, streamers of white that ribboned out along Bing's chest, sizzling at the heat upon contact. 

The smell of frazzled wires filled the air, the stink of an overloaded motor- and then Bing's joints seized.

The android was panting heavily, unable to move anything but his lips as he quietly asked Chase to lay him on his side. Chase complied, rolling Bing off him and propping him up on a pillow, familiar enough with his lover's body to know that this perpetual exhaustion needed to be slept off. They'd shower when they woke again- Bing was hardly in a state to be getting up and walking around just yet, after all.

"Hold me?" Bing pleaded softly, unable to feel anything below his chest, but conscious of Chase tugging their blanket over their bodies, snuggling up close.

"Of course," Chase smiled, pressing a kiss to Bing's lips, wrapping his arms around his lover. Because of their position when Bing had locked up, Chase was able to fit snugly inside the embrace, resting his head on the pillow. He couldn't help but smile.

"That was great," Chase sighed wistfully.

Bing let out a tiny chuckle. "It was,"

"We should do it again sometime," Chase offered.

Bing smiled in return, wishing he could reach forward just a little more and pull Chase closer to him- but it always took a number of hours after this kind of activity to get his body to calm down. It was worth every moment, Bing felt. It was worth the overload to see Chase getting something special out of their relationship.

"We should," Bing agreed again.

Chase nestled his head close to Bing's neck, holding him just a little tighter. "I love you, I really do..."

"I love you too," Bing responded, core thrumming softly in time with Chase's heart.


End file.
